My Bloody Life
by Izzyliji
Summary: Bella lived a normal girls life, until an unknown man came to break her parents' life while stealing hers. Now she is trapped into his way of thinking. "Live to kill, because only the strongest ones have the right to live in this world. I will train you how to survive which means that I will teach you how to kill"
1. Don't leave me here!

**Hey There and thanx for trying this story :)**

**I want to remind you that I only write as a hobby, I am not even near a professional writer AND my native language is NOT english, so you will most likely find MANY mistakes in this story. And I WON'T be angry if you give me some critic, please.**

**And then, this story does NOT contain any lemons in it (probably). This is rated M purely for VIOLENCE and TORTURE in many different ways. Mental and physical torture, so if you are can't read those kind of things, DON'T read the story itself. _BE WARNED_. I mean, _I_ am underage and I read M-rated stories just fine, so it is UR responsibility. Or do u want me to warn u before those scenes so that u can skip it? Tell me if u do, I can make that happen. **

**And then the last thing: While this story contains LITTLE bit of romance, this is NOT anything lovey-dovey. I just thought that I might add some of it in the story, so it won't be as simple or boring as it might be. But again: tell me if u think otherwise. I might re-think how my story will go on.**

**Isabella is 12 year old in this chapter but she will get older, trust me!**

** 1: Don't leave me here**

I did feel weird that day. Like something bad was bound to happen. I felt sick and didn't feel like getting out of my bed, but at the same time I felt like I had to run away from here and never come back. So I forced myself out of the bed and began to start my daily routine.

I saw my leonberger (if someone doesn't know, it's a dog breed. A really HUGE one) Donna sleeping next to my feet in my bed. Mom always says I shouldn't let her sleep in my bed. That it means she disrespects me or some shit. I don't honestly really care. I loved and spoiled my dog. She was my best and the most trustworthy friend I have ever had. She was like my guardian too.

I tapped Donnas butt three times to signal that I was getting up. I always did that before I got out of the bed. Eventually Donna learned it and now days she jumps down from my bed before I do. Today was no exception. She jumps to the floor wagging her tail and sits down, waiting for me to get dressed. I smile at her enthusiastic personality. She was still young, only one and half year old and completely trained by me.

Mom didn't believe that I would really spend time with Donna, so she set up a rule: if I would not spend time with Donna, no one would, meaning that she would become what people call 'crazy, badly behaving dog'. But mom was wrong. I almost left all my friends to spend time with Donna. So I wasn't so well-socialized, but Donna was truly well-trained. She had to be, if the dog would have decided that she wouldn't listen to anyone, there was no stopping her; she weighted more than 55kg and her height was 74cm! The dog was HUGE.

I throw my blanket off of me and stand up, stretching and yawning after 7 hours of sleep. It was actually a great wonder that I had slept that long. I'm usually not sleepy, so I can manage with small amount of sleep. But I did love to sleep; I thought that it was the only time I could relax.

I opened my door after getting dressed. Donna ran down the stairs and I followed soon after her, walking. I let Donna to the back yard and let her stay there while I went to bathroom and ate breakfast. After I let Donna come inside again, her paws were all muddy, leaving dirt marks on the floor. _Great, I was the one who had to clean that…_

The house was completely empty. Mom was at work and all my siblings were either in school or in daycare. I had three brothers; 17 year old Jake, 14 year old Jar and 2 year old Sammy, and one sister; 4 year old Lee. So people can imagine how I enjoyed the silence, while my bad feeling wasn't gone yet.

I wanted to skip school because while the time went on and on, my bad feeling grew and grew. But I knew dad would come home any minute and my bad feeling wasn't really good enough reason to be away from school, so I forced myself to get out waiting for the bus.

The bus was late as usual which meant I was going to be late for my lesson, _again. _I had math and I came seven minutes late. The teacher didn't really care anymore since I have explained my situation to him a couple of times and I came late to his every morning class.

"The same reason?" my friend Beth asked me after I took my seat next to her and opened my text book.

Beth was one of the few good friends I had. 'Good friend' because she was one of the people who still cared and kept touch with me even when I stopped doing so myself, mostly because I was with Donna. Another ones of those 'good friends' were Mary, Kathy and North. I loved them all even if I had problems with showing it.

I can't make friends very easily. I have a bad attitude, am very cold even to people who are close to me, I curse a lot and am still quite shy, especially around people I do not know. These qualities of mine usually chase people away from me. I don't mean to mean or nasty. I somehow just always end up with hurtful or vicious comments when people ask something from me or talk to me politely. I myself don't like it, so I can only imagine how the people the comment is for react. The people who are closest to me, though, know that I don't always mean what I say.

"Yeah", I answered Beth shortly. She always asked that question when I came to class.

Beth looked at me carefully before changing her attention back to the teacher.

I was good at school. I had a lot of free time so I studied a lot too. And I liked math so even if I say so myself, I was good at it. That is why I didn't ever pay close attention in the classes. At first this annoyed my teacher. He was always sending me short glances, ready to nag about my lack of presence. After he saw my grades thought, he shut himself up. This time too, I didn't pay attention to what teacher was telling to everyone and just dozed off.

When I felt that someone was about to touch me I turned my head very quickly and grabbed that persons hand roughly. After I saw that it was only Beth, I visibly relaxed myself and let her hand go.

"You should really get rid of that people-fear of yours", Beth said quietly after a long silence. She was always somewhat scared of me when I acted like that. "It is going to cost you somehow one day."

"I don't really care Beth", I answered coldly while looking out of the window, never meeting her eyes directly. I hated to make eye-contact with people. I guess that Beth figured that I'm not in a really great mood today, because she left me alone after hearing my answer.

But what Beth said was right. I did fear people. Even if I would try to deny it, it was the cold, hard truth. I didn't really even know the reason for my fear, nor if it was really _fear_ I truly felt. I just felt really uncomfortable when people touched me or paid attention to me, hated it even. I was invisible to everyone and I liked it that way. Someone might think that it is lonely, but I liked to enjoy only my own company.

Once the teacher announced that the class was over, I was already half way leaving, shooting myself out of the door. I had to prepare myself for next lesson.

My bad feeling only got worse thorough out the day. I felt like puking and my hands were starting to shake. I had to go home. I just wouldn't survive the whole day at school.

I called mom, but she didn't pick up. Neither did dad, so I just decided to go home without asking for their permission. _Oh well, it's easier to ask forgiveness than permission._

I got out of school doors and began to walk to the bus-stop. When the bus finally came – late again – it was totally empty and thus painfully silent. No one was singing or spreading rumors that some other chick would tell to her own friends. Usually I hated that kind of things, but today I somehow needed something _normal._ Something that would assure me that this day was like any other day.

I watched the outside scene out of the window and lost myself in its beauty. It was snowing again. The beautiful, white and fluffy small snowflakes fell down slowly from the sky. The ground was pure white – untouched, but the trees were dark green behind the field. It was autumn and this was the second snow this year.

This scene was something I would consider as peaceful, something that many city people forgot.

I saw that my stop was nearing so I straightened myself up and pushed the stop button. The bus stopped at the next stop and I thanked the driver and got out. Next was the 1km walk to home.

My family and I lived in the middle of nowhere. The nearest food shop was 5km away and my school was 10km away from here. We didn't even have any neighbors! To tell you the truth, I hated to live here. I just always decided to be a good girl and say nothing about it. My brothers did the whining even for me thought. They hated to live here too, but unlike me, they had no problem saying it. And thanks to that, my brother and mom had a screaming contest at least once a week.

Somehow when I walked to home I felt more and more like turning around and running away, which was confusing to me because I was going _home._ It's good to be home, feeling Donna's warm fur when she welcomes me home and greeting my parents the first time today. That was all good… Right?

I finally made it to my home's door step. Our home was a big beige detached house and it had two stores. I loved the house I was living in, just not the place it was built at.

I opened my locked door and got in. I frowned little for the locked door. Why was it locked? Mom and dad should be home already, considering that their cars were parked at the front yard. And they both said that they would come home early.

"I'm home!" I yelled when I saw that Donna still hadn't come to welcome me like she usually does. Now I was _scared_. What the hell is going on?

I walked slowly to the living room. This situation was sending me shivers all over my body. _This is awful… I'm scared in my own home!_

"Welcome home, darling", someone said in the living room. A voice I didn't recognize.

I walked a bit forward towards the living room and saw something I didn't wish to see in my whole life time. Our big, pure white carpet in the living room was soaked from blood. And in the middle of the blood bud I saw mom and dad. Mom was obviously dead but dad was still breathing, heavily thought – I knew he was going to die any second. Next to they were my little siblings Sammy and Lee, both dead too. They all had been shot through the back since they were lying on their stomach, except dad who was lying on his back, concentrating on breathing.

"I figured you would come soon, since what I have seen 'till now says that you have abnormally good senses. You sensed that something was wrong, right? I was right about you! But this almost dead bastard said that you were abroad. He was trying to lie to me! To _me_! Can you believe it? What a stupid thing to do…" The man who was sitting on the sofa babbled.

But I wasn't listening to him – no – I was staring at my parents, too shocked to move. But eventually I ran to them, yelling them to wake up, to say something. I shook mom lightly from the shoulders and told her not to joke around, that this wasn't funny. I was in too much of a shock to cry.

That was when dad grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug, whispering something in my ear gently. _Don't __**cry.**_ Right after that dad fell silent and his breathing stopped.

"Dad?" I asked silently, pulling myself from his grip. He didn't answer. He just stared up with empty eyes. "Nonononono… No! _NO! DAD! _Don't leave me! Don't leave me here alone! Noooo… Please, dad… I love you so don't leave me here…" I cried without tears falling.

The man who killed my parents came next to me and pointed his gun at me. I didn't look at him; I looked at my father who had just died right before my eyes. I closed his eyes with my fingers and smiled at him sadly.

Then Donna came in front of me, growling at the unknown man in her house. She has always protected me somehow. From strangers, from unknown dogs, almost from everything she didn't recognize. And right now, I was happy to have this kind of dog. But this was dangerous to her so I pulled her forcefully – using all the strength I had, by the way – behind me where she silently stared at the man, who was now right in front of me, whit cold eyes.

"I have watched you from far very carefully, Isabella. You are the ideal person to be an assassin…" My eyes widened. _What the hell is he talking about? _

"You have silent steps and a body that can be fast and strong at the same time." He dropped his gun and ran his hands up and down my body. I closed my eyes, trying to fight the urge to kill this man.

"You have a temper and you don't get scared very easily. And most of all, you are definitely hard to break – mentally strong – which means that you most likely can take my training method." He grabbed my chin with his other hand while the other was still touching me, almost as if feeling if I was truly the person he thought I was. He forced me to look at him and I opened my eyes to glare at him.

"But you are _young_, so the training will take at least four years", he said grinning sadistically and dropped his hands from my body. I sighed quietly from relief.

And at that moment I promised something to myself. If he truly was going to keep me alive to train me into a killer, I would _never_ cry. Not in front of this man, not in front of anyone and not even when I am alone somewhere. I would never cry because of anything or for anything. _Never._

He bends over and grabbed his gun from the blood bud. The he started talking, his back facing me: "I know you want to live…" _Well duh. _"…so live to kill, because only the strongest ones can live in this world. Live to avenge your parents and try to kill me, because only then have you proven that you are strong enough to live in this world and only then have you truly gotten the power to _live. _I will train you to survive, which means that I will teach you how to kill. If you have the will to survive and live, you have to have the guts to kill, to murder. Use that will to kill me!"

I was staring at him horrified. He wanted me to murder? Did that honestly mean to survive? If I wanted to live my life, did I have to steal someone else's right to do so? But I did want to kill this man. I wanted to steal his right to live the way he stole my parents' right to do so.

"Yes... Your will to kill me is greater than your thoughts of what is right. I need your kind of person to continue my work…" He said, still his back facing me. I felt like it was a trap, a trap to see if I went straight for his throat. But I wasn't stupid. What could a 12 year old girl do to a grown and trained assassin man?

Then he finally turned to me and said: "You are mine. Your life is mine, because I can break it when I want to. It will also be mine 'till you can take it back. And I'm sure you can and the moment you do it, is the moment you own my life. That is the rules of this world. The weak ones die. But I'm also sure that that won't happen in a long time."

Even if what he said was true, I hated this bastard already…

"My name is James, but I am known as Silent. Your name _was_ Isabella, now it is Crystal while you will be known in the assassin world as Bloody cat. Understand? Good. Nice to meet you, _pupil"_, Alex said to me.

So I couldn't have anything from my last life? Not even a name… I have truly lost everything. But I will take Donna with me even if I die trying. And he gave me permission to do so.

James said that we needed to move away from this place. We are going to Seattle, it seems. I could care less where we were going, I didn't have anything anymore…

And so began my bloody life.

* * *

**How did you like it? Should I continue this story? Review, pretty please!**

**And remember; critic is GOOD. **


	2. I died that day

**So here is the next chapter. I was about to drop this 'cause this doesn't seem that popular but what the hell.. I like this story. I've even almost finished the third chapter. But seriously, if this doesn't get reviews, I will drop this... Why write a story no one reads?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but I do own the dog and the plot.**

* * *

**2: I died that day**

There was a taxi waiting outside of my former house. James went straight to the front seat next to the driver while I went quietly to the back seat with Donna. The driver was about to complain, but James gave him a cold glare and then he saw just how big Donna was, so he just shut up. But he did mumble something about the seat getting dirty. I had a feeling he was the one who had to clean the car…

The driver was a young Asian boy who named himself Erik. He started to start a conversation many times with me and James but either of us obviously wasn't too eager to talk about some shit with stranger. At some point he gave up and just drove us to the airport where we got off.

"We have a private plane waiting for us", James said suddenly out of blue, without looking at me. I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say and I didn't really even think that expected me to answer. Then he started walking towards the door.

The inside of the building was quieter than I was used to. Normally this place was full different kinds of people; drunks, teens, elder and toddlers. Now it was just plain quiet. Well, it was only one o'clock.

James knew exactly where to go. He almost ran through the building never even looking up the signs to see where he was. He had been here more than once. I struggled to keep up with his speed, while Donna just easily jogged next to me.

Donna got a lot of looks. Scared looks. They probably saw her as a big bear that would eat them if they got too close. I was actually surprised that no one had yet to come and try to save me from her. That had happened to me once or twice when I ran with her and she wasn't on a leash. They said it was as if Donna was chasing me and I was running from her. I always laughed and told them that to me Donna was just a huge cuddly teddy bear. They gave me a disbelieving look, glanced at Donna once again and left hurriedly.

Then James came to a door to outside and went straight through without a second thought. There stood the plane with all its grace. The outside of the plane didn't seem anything special, it was quite plain actually. But it did look expensive. But maybe that was because I knew it was a private plane. I couldn't help but wonder how rich this guy was.

James said nothing while he walked inside the plane, walking now, without any hurry. Quite different behavior than when he was inside the airport. I followed soon after him, a bit more hesitantly. I didn't trust this place or this situation itself and neither did Donna apparently, considering that he kept whine-growling and looked the surroundings every other second. That actually made me even more nervous, because I trusted Donna's instincts and they were apparently telling her to get out of here.

The inside of the plane was nice. It was spacious and in the middle of the room – or plane – there was a big dark brown wooden table with six light brown chairs surrounding it. Then there were four small windows with light purple curtains on them. Under the table there was one dark purple fluffy carpet. The rest of the plane was light cream colored. It indeed looked nice. This didn't seem right at all, considering this whole situation.

I nervously – while of course trying to hide the fact that I was nervous – sat in front of James on the table while Donna lied down next to me on the comfortable looking carpet. She didn't even try to sleep. She was looking around the plane, sometimes showing her teeth at something or someone. It made me feel even more nervous and as if sensing it, she got up and lied down right next to my feet, trying to comfort me with her touch. I did relax a bit after that, but I had a very bad feeling about this arrangement.

James got a phone call after about five minutes after we got up on the air. He glared at the phone before sighing and answering it. "Hi. Yes, I took her. She will be good, great even. C'mon, even you will like her when you will see her!" He was talking about me, wasn't he? "You'll see her when we land. I know she'll pass. She has a dog. I let her. I know, I know..." Now they talked about Donna... Wasn't I allowed to take her? Was the whole point of taking her to keep some hope in me, and then crush it when I least expect it? "You'll see them both. Yeah... Bye". He closed his phone and put it back in his pocket.

The silence that came after his phone call, was nerve cracking. The only thing I heard was the breath of the three of us. I felt very uncomfortable, but I wasn't about to break the silence. Though the silence didn't seem to bother James at all, I was waiting him to talk. I hated James, but I certainly hated this silence even more. And finally after who-knows-how-long, James talked.

"How old is your dog?" He asked without even taking one glance at either me or Donna.

I looked at him funny. "Huh?" I didn't understand the point of that question.

"How old is your dog?" He repeated with a hint of annoyance in his voice. I shivered. This would not end up well. But I wasn't about to give up. I wanted to know the reason he would want to know the age of my dog.

"Why the hell would yo-", I didn't have the chance to finish my sentence. I felt a sharp pain on my cheek and I fell off my chair and hit the soft carpet. I held my cheek in frozen, too shocked to move. The inside of my mouth was bloody. The bastard just hit me.

Donna leaped on top of me in a protective stance and faced James, growling at him. When my shock finally wore off I hugged Donna's neck and pulled her to me. I didn't want to take the chance of James doing something to her. She licked the side of my face and turned to James again, growling. She really didn't like him. I, on the other hand, didn't dare to look up, because my damn anger-tears were threatening to fall down, and I promised my dad not to cry under _any _circumstances.

"Now listen to me here. And _look _at me!" I didn't look up. I didn't even move. That must have angered him because he came in front of me and grabbed my hair, forcing me to look at him in the eyes. I glared at him, thanking God that I had enough time to get my tears under control.

Donna growled fiercely from next to me and when James glared at my dog, I put my hand on top of her nose, quieting her down. I wouldn't let James to hurt her, even if I had to give up my life.

"Now then, you will listen to me. _Always._ You will do exactly as I say. If I tell you to jump you will ask me 'how fucking high?' and if I ask you a question, you don't need to know why I want to know it; you will just answer it, like a good girl. Are we clear?" I didn't answer him; I just kept glaring at him.

He raised me off the ground a bit by my hair. The tears were again in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall down. I closed my eyes tightly.

"_Are we clear?_" He asked again, with a scarily calm voice. I nodded fiercely, hoping he would let go of my hair. And my prayers were responded; he let go of my hair. Then he backed to his chair and sat down again.

"So I will ask you again… How old is your dog?" He asked, playing with his silver ring.

"One and half…" I answered, looking at the ground. I wanted to sound strong but I sounded weak even in my ears. It was finally slowly starting to sink in me that I wasn't going to have an easy life anymore, or normal.

"Hm…" was the only answer I got. He better not hurt my dog…

The silence took over again and I was seriously on the verge of tears. I was still in the ground, hugging Donna to my side. She licked cheek while whining softly. I pushed my face in her neck, trying to calm down. _I won't survive this..._

"C'mon! You almost disappoint me with that behavior!" James yelled suddenly and I flinched. "You need to be _strong!_ Not cry your eyes out! I barely touched you! So stop that weeping, throw that weak you out of the window and be _strong!" _I didn't answer him. He huffed, but didn't say another word.

What did he expect? Only about two hours ago my dad died right in front of me and I saw my little siblings and my mothers bodies... What the hell did he expect?! While I was trying to do as he said and act strong, the truth was I was _dying_ inside. My heart was screaming in agony and my lungs had so much pressure in them that I felt like I couldn't breath.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry this pain away and live a normal life! Scream out for help... _I wanted to die!_ But none of them were possible. I _had _to be strong_. _For my dead parents, for Donna, for _myself_. Oh, how I wish my big brother... Wait a minute...

A sudden realization hit me. I didn't see my big brothers's bodies. They were at school! They could be _alive! _Hope filled me the first time today as I prayed that the last ones of my family were alive.

_I had to be strong for my brothers._

James was right. The current me could never survive this… I really couldn't be _me_ anymore. I had to be Crystal… I had to make myself Crystal, because Isabella was way too _weak_.

When the final thought hit me, I realized that _I _had to die, because _I _needed to be _Crystal._

I died that day...

* * *

**So here is some information:**

**I love dogs, so you will be hearing a lot of Donna. And I seriously own the a leonberger named Donna, don't mock her! :(**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THIS STORY WILL SURVIVE ONLY WITH ENOUGH REVIWS! And give me critic plz...**


End file.
